Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-233901 discloses technology by which a management server, which is connected to a host computer (hereinafter, “host”), and a storage system create a path (hereinafter an “access path”) from the host to a logical volume provided by the storage system.
Normally, a user must input various parameters into the host to create an access path (to include changing to the newly-created access path). As parameters that have to be inputted to the host, for example, there are the parameters (for example, a LUN (Logical Unit Number), port ID, logical volume ID, and so forth) for specifying the access path (either the newly created access path or the change-targeted access path). Further, when the storage system is accessed by a plurality of hosts, a parameter that must be inputted is information showing the host storage domain to which the newly created access path belongs. Deciding appropriate values for each of these various parameters, and inputting these values into the host is an arduous task for the user.
Further, changing an access path must be carried out in a state in which the access path targeted for this change is not being utilized. Therefore, it is preferable that the user check the utilization status of the access path targeted for change when changing the access path so that the access path change can be carried out normally. However, the job of checking the utilization status of an access path is a troublesome task for the user.